Anata no Egao
by sai-chan
Summary: Originally called "the models" Sakura hasnt seen him for 10 years... her family is gone and she's a model. After all these years, she is to go to Hong Kong, China, where he is... Will she see him again? and if so... how will she be able to learn how to lo
1. Default Chapter

Sakura ran after Syaoran, tears gushing out from her eyes. I hope I'm not too late. She dashed to the airport, glancing around frantically. where is he? Her eyes peering everywhere. She suddenly spotted a sight of messy brown hair. Syaoran! She thought. Please. please wait for me.  
  
"Syaoran!" she called out.  
  
The figure slowly turned around at the entrance into the airplane. Sakura's hope grew. It's him! When she was close enough, she yelled out, "Aishiteru!" The lone figure smiled. warming sakura inside. his lips moved. Then he turned away and into the airplane.  
"I'll come back. I promise" those were syaoran's last words to sakura before flying back to China.  
  
10 years later  
  
A slim figure posed for the shoots. Her face beautiful, smiling... and yet... her eyes held a sorrow in them.  
  
Her auburn hair dangled to her waist, framing her face delicately. Her eyes added a finishing touch, a sparkling emerald. The dress she wore was long and white, billowing around her. It was a low neck, a pink ribbon bordering the collar. A satin pink ribbon tied at the waist. The sleeves were short, and puffy, laced by more pink ribbons. She wore a sun hat on her head. At her neck was a gold chain and a petite cherry blossom charm. Her white sandals peering from under the white clothe.  
  
"Ok, that's enough for today!" yelled a bearded man. "Good job Kurasa. You can go now. We'll take a break tomorrow, so come back the day after that, Monday. Got it?"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Jordan. Yes. Good bye." Replied Kurasa Namato, the 20 year old model. She briskly changed into her own clothes and walked to her car. She got in, (A/N I'm not good w/ cars, I don't kno the names, I'm sry!) and sped back home.  
  
"Hey Kero," she said to her yellowish orange kitty.  
  
"Meow" was her reply.  
  
"OK, OK, I'll get u your food, just be patient."  
  
She took out a bag and poured cat food into a bowl with the words "Kero" on it. Kero happily munched on his food. Kurasa sighed and looked around. Her home was a small house, simple yet beautiful. Everything was neat and orderly. She missed her family, her parents and brother were dead now. She was all alone except for a few very good friends. Having nothing to do, she decided to watch some tv. She slouched on the coach and clicked it on. She changed the channels, and nothing interesting was on, so she decided to watch the news.  
  
"Coming, the new and rising Chinese model, Xiao Lang Li."  
  
Kurasa sighed. They were all alike, the models, high and mighty. She turned the tv off and flipped through a magazine. Li appeared over and over again in the magazine. She sighed, what was up with this Li guy? She went and took a refreshing shower.  
  
When she got out, she was drying her dripping hair with a towel. Kurasa had a sudden urge to talk with somebody and headed to the phone. (A/N: sudden urging, how stupid does dat sound?) She quickly dialed in a number. She heard a ringing in the distance. Someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo chan?" 


	2. Ice Cream!

A/N I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was sooooo nervous when I posted the 1st chapter out I forgot the disclaimer. I'm sorry!! Hopefully, you guys know that I don't own CCS.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH lil-cb, Kesperlis, and Damsel-of-Distress!!!!! These are my first review ever!!!! I feel soo lucky to have got 3 so soon!!!! THANK YOU!!!! This chapter is for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
lil-cb: I read ALL of your ff's, is it jus me, or have u so far, never completed one? I love them all; they all have lots of funny parts  
  
Kesperlis: yes kurasa is sakura, she changed her name, I think you'll understand this story better after u read this, if u don't, please tell me!  
  
Damsel-of-Distress: like for lil-cb, I read all your ff's, they're really nice! Thank you, I hope this ff will continue to stay good  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS, I wished I did, or maybe tsubasa, sadly, I don't own either.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Sakura chan?! squealed the voice on the other line.  
  
"Yes, but don't use that name. You know I changed it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sa- I mean Kurasa-chan. I was so excited! I haven't heard from you for a long time. How are you? The pictures of you are great! I love your clothing! I wish I could be the lucky one who was making them! DARN IT!!!!"  
  
Kurasa sweatdropped. 'As much as I love you, I'm glad that your not.'  
  
"Um, yeah. How are you, Eriol, and little Liyo? Send me pictures of him!" she said as she thought about her best friend's son.  
  
"We're all good. Hm. I guess I could send you ONE picture." she said teasingly.  
  
"C'mon! I have to keep up-to-date with my god son!"  
  
"OK. OK. How is your life in England?"  
  
"I've been living here forever, and you should know I love it!"  
  
"I know, but I want you to come back to Japan."  
  
"No," Kurasa replied. (A/N I know its Sakura, but I'm going to keep calling her Kurasa." She didn't want to remember the painful memories of.  
  
"Kurasa?" Kurasa snapped out of the deep thought.  
  
"Huh" Oh yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?" concern mingling in Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Just dandy!" (A/N lol) she replied forcing a laugh. "I got to go. Talk to you later! Bye!"  
  
"Yeah. Bye." They hung up. Tomoyo wrinkled her brow. She was concerned about her dear friend. She knew she wasn't ok. Kurasa still hasn't healed after all these years.  
  
Kurasa went to the kitchen and quickly cooked up something to eat. After dining, she brushed her teeth then walked to her bedroom and snuggled in the bed. Kero curled up beside her. Kurasa sighed. Then she drifted of to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in China:  
  
"Syaoran!!!" a girl yelled out towards a tall broad shouldered boy/man. He turned around, bracing himself. The girl swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's nice *gasp* to see *gasp* you too *gasp* Meiling. But please let *gasp* let go of me!" Syaoran's face was slowly turning purple.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly released him (A/N: darn it, I gotta go to school, couldn't finish it... and I have a history test too!!!!!! Stupid history teacher! C y'all after school!)  
  
(A/N back!) from her deathly embrace. "How are the pictures coming?"  
  
"Good, I guess."  
  
"Stop being modest. You know perfectly well that everyone loves you!"  
  
"Uh. sure." Meiling punched his arm.  
  
"Meiling.wait," a man came stumbling. He had midnight black hair, styled like Eriol. His eyes were hazel and twinkled with mischief like (guess who?) Eriol.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Shane," (A/N: couldn't think of a better name.) Meiling said, smiling at her fiancée.  
  
"Hello Ling," said Syaoran coldly.  
  
"Hi," Shane replied, he knew that Syaoran was still mad at him for taking his cousin. Which was probably the reason why he treats me bad, he thought. (A/N partly true. can anyone guess the real reason?) He also knew that Syaoran was really a great guy underneath it all.  
  
"So are you done?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, I just got to go and change," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream!" said Meiling cheerfully.  
  
"Sure, hurry up Syaoran," said Shane.  
  
"Shut up. I was just going, and it's Li to you."  
  
"Sorry," Shane said putting up his hands up apologetically.  
  
Syaoran just swiftly turned away and stomped away to change. Shane and Meiling looked after him.  
  
"He's scary."  
  
"No he's not. You're just a coward."  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"Get used to it!" Meiling said harshly, yet lovingly. (A/N is that possible?)  
  
"Back," a voice said.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Meiling headed to the car.?  
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran, where's the car?"  
  
"Meiling insisted that we walked for exercise. She also said that I was getting fat," said Shane shrugging. (A/N Shane is not.)  
  
"I can't do that!!! Does Meiling want me to die?!! She wants me to suffer, doesn't she?!!!"  
  
"What did you say Xiao Lang?" asked Meiling, using his Chinese name.  
  
"I'm not going to go!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Why not?!!"  
  
"!."  
  
"Hah! You have no reason!"  
  
"Yes I do! It's cause."  
  
"Yeah?!"  
  
Syaoran burst. "All the mad women out there are going to kill me!!!" Now people were staring at them. Shane sweatdropped.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Are you dense?! Sha. Ling! Explain to your fiancée why I should not walk," Syaoran retorted and briskly walked over to a limo.  
  
"Come back here you chicken!!!" (A/N: LOL, Syaoran a chicken? imagine that) Meiling yelled. Shane tapped her on the shoulder. She twirled around to face him, her long silky black hair flying.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you know that Syaoran is a well known model?"  
  
"Yeah, what about. oooooo. I forgot about that! Shoot! Now I have to apologize. Wait. Syaoran, wait!" She chased after him. Shane just sweatdropped. He shook his head and walked to catch up with the others.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. I update as soon as I can. Again, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget the disclaimer for the first chapter!  
  
Plz review! I want to know what you think of this. If nobody likes it, I'll discontinue.  
  
I wanted to update sooner, but I had to go to school and so I had to wait until after school.  
  
I'm havin trouble uploading and so on, good thing my friend knows sigh 


	3. LIES! ALL LIES!

Hi! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy.  
  
Thank you to.  
  
lil-cb ~ your welcome! I enjoyed reading them! I don't know when S+S is going to meet. I'm writing the story as I go along  
  
Kesperlis ~ THANK YOU!!!!! Hm. yes Syaoran leaving is part of the reason. I think the main reason is because of her family tragedy, I don't know. Hey, I may b the writer, but like I said before, I don't know how this is going to come out! Shane is not Eriol. He acts like him, and looks like him. Eriol is in Japan with his family.  
  
Alyanah ~ I'm trying m best to update as quickly as possible. I hope you like how it comes out.  
  
(A/N hm. no comment, except. o yeah! Yesterday, it was Sunday and it snowed really hard here and so guess what?!!!! It's a snow day!! NO SCHOOL!! Although, I preferred a delay, now the last day of school is going to be later. )  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, or any CCS characters.  
  
Whew, I almost forgot the disclaimer again.  
  
"." Someone is speaking '.' Thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Just a little longer, 'nii-chan," Kurasa mumbled. (A/N how can an alarm clock sound like her brother? -_-;;)  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Let me sleep!"  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"AARG!!!!!" Kurasa slammed the alarm clock, and it went flying, crashing against a light pink wall.  
  
Kurasa shot up once she heard the crash of the alarm clock against the wall. "Hoe?" She sleepily rubbed her eyes.  
  
She looked at the pile of junk on the floor.  
  
Kurasa sighed and made a mental note to herself to buy a new clock.  
  
She looked at another digital clock hanging on a wall.  
  
'9:13?' "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm going to be so late!!!" She dashed around, getting ready. She didn't even have time for a shower. She slammed the door behind her and hopped in her car. She started the engine, and drove to the building where the crew always met to organize for a photo shoots.  
  
(A/N I'm sorry, I don't know how the modeling works, so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. In this story, the modeling is going to be handled by my way.)  
  
She arrived there and burst open through the doors. "I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!" Kurasa blinked. Nobody was there. "Huh?" Tumbleweed rolled out of nowhere, a wind blew.  
  
Kurasa's eyes were full of confusion. 'Where's everyone?' She remembered then. 'O yeah. We have today off.'  
  
Somewhere, the manager of the shoots, Jordan, blinked, thinking that he had just heard Kurasa yell that she was sorry. He shook his head. She was nowhere in sight. Besides, they were taking a break today, why would she be apologizing for being late?  
  
Kurasa walked up the steps and went in. She decided to take a shower.  
  
The minute she got out, Kero came over, crying for food.  
  
"When are you not hungry?" she asked, amused.  
  
Sakura got out later on, with a disguise. She walked around a bit, and went to a café. She walked in.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, hi," replied the lady behind the counter.  
  
"What's up Chiharu?"  
  
"Nothing really, so why are you here today, aren't you busy?" They were talking quietly.  
  
"No. Mr. Jordan gave us a day off."  
  
"Oh. Do you want anything?"  
  
"I want strawberry milkshake!!!!!" Kurasa said enthusiastically.  
  
Chiharu chuckled. 'She's so energetic.' "Coming right up!" She turned away and got what her friend wanted. While Chiharu was busy getting the drink, a dark figure crept from behind Kurasa.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the customers in the café looked at Kurasa and the figure. The figure just smiled, and indicated that everything was just fine.  
  
"Saki-chan?" Chiharu turned around to check on her friend. (A/N: Saki- chan is just a little nickname for Kurasa when she's in public. Ok. So Sakura changed her name to Kurasa and her nickname is Saki.)  
  
Kurasa was panting heavily, her hand clutching her chest.  
  
The figure beside her smiled at Chiharu innocently.  
  
"TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" replied Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu's fiancé. (A/N the people in my story get married young, huh?) They both owned the café.  
  
"You scared her to death!"  
  
"Oh, really? I'm sorry Saki."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Hmph," said Chiharu and turned over and resumed what she was doing.  
  
"Ah, milkshake." Yamazaki pointed his index finger. "Did you know that loooong, loooong ago, there was a lake filled with milk? Trees bearing lots of fruits surrounded the lake. When the fruits ripened, they fell into the lake, giving it a fruity flavor. Then, one faithful day, there was a tremendous earthquake. The ground shook. Everything shook, including the lake. After, the milk in the lake was now turned into milkshake, with a delicious flavor. People from all around the world came to get a sip of this marvelous drink. That's how milkshake was first made!"  
  
Kurasa's eyes were wide, and her ears listened to each word. "Wow!" I never knew that!"  
  
"Well, that's how it."  
  
Chiharu suddenly appeared next to Yamazaki, her eyes flaming. "Takashi." she said through clenched teeth. Then she grabbed his neck and shook him really hard.  
  
"DON'T FILL THAT INNOCENT MIND WITH YOUR STUPID LIES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yamazaki just said ok, smiling through out the whole time  
  
"Good. Now, Saki, here's your milkshake. Don't believe a word that Takashi says. OK?"  
  
Kurasa nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sai-chan~ DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so tired writing takes up energy. I hope you guys like it. Please review. 


	4. THE ice creams

Sai-chan hey everyone!!!! What's up?!!! Merry X- Mas!!!!! LOL. I'm a little excited right now, I opened my presents, but u know what's funny? It doesn't feel like Christmas.. Weird. No snow!!! It's not a white Christmas. T-T I was kind of hoping for it. o well.  
  
Thanks to You reviewers!!!! ^-^  
  
lil-cb~ yup, they'll always be like that. I had trouble thinking of Takashi's lie; I'm not good at this. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm lazy and had HW.  
  
NaStUkO-ChAn~ Thank you!!!! I'll try my best.  
  
Avelyn Lauren~ thank you so much! Why are you thanking me? I should b thanking U for reviewing. ARIGTOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!  
  
Jess~ I'm sorry if its confusing. Please bear with me. I don't think I'll be changing to Sakura. I'm sorry!!!! I'll see what I can do.  
  
Silver Bunny~ really?!!! You think that this is good?!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
*hugs all reviewers*  
  
THANK YOU!!!! I guess you can say this is my Christmas gift to you. *Sheepishly* Sorry, it's not really a good gift is it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS it'll be cool if I did though. I'll have it all to myself!!!! Muahahahaha!!! -_-;;;;  
  
Ok here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 4 (I got so far, chapter 4? I'm so happy!!!) THE ice creams ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chocolate"  
  
"I want vanilla!!!"  
  
"I'll also have vanilla."  
  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
Meiling giggled.  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Syaoran looks funny with his disguise!!!" and she started laughing.  
  
Shane looked at her with a smile. "Now that you mention it. That wig of yours, Li, looks rather."  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Don't even say it." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" Shane said innocently. "I was just going to say how that wig of yours fits so well on you."  
  
"Sure," commented Syaoran dryly, clearly not believing what had just been said.  
  
"You're wrong. He looks so funny!!!" Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran sighed again. Then he glanced at the waiter who was heading this way. 'Something to shut Meiling up, finally.' But right when the waiter was at their table, someone thought it would be funny to trip him. That someone stuck out his leg. Apparently, the waiter didn't see it coming. His leg made contact with the other leg. He was imbalanced. He surged forward. The ice cream on the tray wobbled dangerously.  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened wide. 'Gawd no!! Please not now!!!' he thought as the waiter was falling in his direction. 'NOOOOOOOOOO! . Why me?!!!!'  
  
The tray slipped from the waiter's hand. He desperately grabbed at it, but unfortunately, he missed. The 3 glass goblets with the ice cream slid off the tray.  
  
The ice cream was now headed towards Syaoran. He just sat there, not really believing that this was happening to him. HIM!  
  
Meiling and Shane watched in shock. (Yeah, all they do is watch the show.)  
  
One of the vanilla goblets hit Syaoran in the upper chest. Splat.  
  
Syaoran eyed it in disbelief. He looked up. Another vanilla was headed towards him, this time hitting his left shoulder. Right after that one, the chocolate ice cream that Syaoran ordered hit him right above the forehead.  
  
'Am I some kind of target board?' Syaoran asked himself.  
  
Everyone around them was looking at Syaoran in shock, including the one who had tripped the waiter. Then Meiling started cracking up.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone snapped out of it and some started to giggle, unable to control themselves. Others just watched in amusement.  
  
Shane was laughing the hardest. He was laughing ore than Meiling, which didn't seem possible. He fell of the chair, and there he was, rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
Syaoran just sat there, ice cream dripping, soaking him, and dripping in his wig (A/N: lol!!!!).  
  
The waiter quickly recovered. "I'm soooooo sorry, sir!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. The waiter froze. Shane got up, having a little trouble, and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, the one a WITHOUT the ice cream.  
  
"It's ok *laugh* . I'm sure *laugh* you didn't do it on *laugh* purpose."  
  
The waited nodded dumbly. Meiling flicked her wrist and dismissed him.  
  
"That was soooooooooooo funny!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're not the one who got ice cream all over them."  
  
"Still."  
  
They noticed that everyone's attention was on them still. Syaoran glared. "What?!!!"  
  
They quickly turned around and pretended to mind their own business.  
  
Shane walked up to the boy who had tripped the waiter. "Hey you!"  
  
"Y- y- ye- yes?"  
  
"Here!" Shane placed some cash in his hands. "My payment for the show."  
  
The boy looked at his hand. Then looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"I enjoyed the show, so I thought I should pay you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. If I was you, I would probably run away before the ice cream obake (ghost/monster) comes to get you."  
  
The boy nodded and with the money in hand, dashed off like no tomorrow.  
  
"Liiinnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shane walked over to where Meiling and Syaoran were.  
  
"Yes, Li?"  
  
"Why'd you pay him?"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Don't lie, I saw you."  
  
"um..."  
  
"Maybe we should go home and get you cleaned up Syaoran!!!" Meiling interrupted. Syaoran looked at her and got up, the ice cream dripping. He had tried to get as much possible off. He headed towards the ride.  
  
"Thanks Meiling"  
  
"Anytime" and they headed to the car.  
  
Syaoran stepped into the HUGE mansion, which was his home.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squeals were heard. Syaoran's head popped up, and desperately looked around. 'Hiding place, hiding place, hiding pl.' He had forgotten that his sisters were coming for a visit.  
  
Too late.  
  
His sisters surrounded him, pinching his cheek, exclaiming cute. It took the 10 seconds to realize that he was sticky.  
  
"Eeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!!" the all exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran grinned. 'At least they got off of me.' "I'm going to my room." He declared.  
  
The sisters watched him climb the grand case of stairs. When Meiling came in with Shane, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped, and laughed nervously. They walked to a living room and all sat down. She started to explain with Shane helping with the details.  
  
About 2 hours later  
  
'I'm kind of hungry.' Syaoran thought and headed downstairs. When he passed the living room, he heard giggles. 'What the.'  
  
He walked in. His sisters were all gathered around someone. The didn't even glance up when he walked in. 'Wow, this must be something real good.'  
  
He quickly covered the distance between them and peered to see what they were looking at. There was Meiling and Shane sitting together, going through something. 'Photos.'  
  
He looked at what it was of and his eyes went wide. They were of him at the café!!!!!!  
  
Shane glanced up. "Oh hi."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Well, you see, Shane happened to have a camera at the time to take some lovely pictures. He just happened to have it while the ice cream crisis, so he decided to take a few Kodak moments," replied Meiling. "He then went off to search for a CVS to have it developed in a hour."  
  
"You mean to say. that while I was getting splattered, you were taking snap shots of me and the ice cream?!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shane gulped. (A/N yeah I said he was in shock and watched, but, he recovered rather quickly and. yeah.)  
  
Syaoran didn't wait for an answer.  
  
"LIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shane got up hastily, and ran away,  
  
"Come back here you b@$t@rd!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shane ran like a mad man, running for his life. Syaoran chased him, hot in pursuit. Meiling and the sisters looked at the photos, laughing. Syaoran's mother walked in and raised an eyebrow at the grown men, acting like boys and walked over to the girls. She looked at the pictures and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up. Syaoran had caught Shane. Syaoran looked at him, smiling menacingly, an evil glint in his eyes. "You can't imagine how long I waited for this."  
  
The women just shrugged and went back to looking at the pictures.  
  
(A/N YEAH!!!!!!!! I actually finished!!! I'm sorry; I'm not really good at humor. Please forgive me. * I'm such a failure* sigh~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Merry, merry, merry, Christmas everyone, and a happy new year. Happy, happy, happy, holidays!!!!!!! 


	5. JaPaN

HI people!!!  
  
I decided to write today, 1/18/04, cuz I want to write a chappie for MLK Jr. Day. It's also my b-day!!! ^^  
  
THANK YOU KIND READERS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lil-cb~ who has so far, reviewed for EACH of my chapters, thank you so much, you were the first one to review the last chapter, *sniff* I feel so appreciated, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LitoYingFa~ uh, thanks for the review, I don't know when Sakura and Syaoran is going to meet, at this rate, never. jk, hm.... I'll try to speed things up to please y'all  
  
Sakume Nohara~ same thing I said to LitoYingFa, I have no idea when they're going to meet, thank you for your comment, it makes me feel better. you haven't seen any snow?!!!!!!!!! OMG!! I think I'll walk ova to where you live, and drag you ALLLLL the way over here, cause it's freezing here, and snows a lot. Like last time, we had no school because they didn't want to waste money on the heating system.  
  
Twilight Dancer~ thank you!!!!! I am so glad you like it so far, yeah, the first ff is hard, but with all my wonderful reviewers, I will prevail!!!!!!!!!! *Fist up in air* -_-;;;; I read your ff by the way ^^  
  
Skaurali sweetheart~ thank you for your suggestions!!!! Actually, I was already thinking of them meeting at a shoot they're supposed to do together, like one of your suggestions!!!!!!!!  
  
Jean~ thank you for the comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire Temptress~ *hugs* thank you, I haven't actually thought of what Syaoran was doing to Shane, so let your imagination do the thinking, you know I read like ALL your ff's right? I'm glad you found it funny  
  
Cursed-Mind~ lol, sry!!!!!!! Just because I do it, doesn't mean you can copy me *pout* your always so mean to me!!!!!!!!  
  
Kesperlis~ hey hey, thanks for the review!!!!!!!!! I'm writing the chapter now, hope you're happy!!!!!!!  
  
Damsel-of-Distress~ um. no comment, sry was it confusing? I didn't get what you meant by: ?O_O  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Uh, this is called, chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At 11 o'clock, Kurasa dragged herself into her house, exhausted after exploring the city.  
  
She dropped herself onto the couch and lay back, closing her eyes. That is, until Kero disturbed her.  
  
Meow.  
  
Kurasa opened an eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
Meow.  
  
(AN, argh!!! Dares dies annoying line on my page, I don't know if its going to go away, but its so frustrating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Food?"  
  
Meow.  
  
"Again?"  
  
She sighed and got, up, opened a can, plopped it into the bowl and filled the bowl with water.  
  
Kero came over and started eating.  
  
Kurasa, warily walked her way into the bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed. Falling asleep right after.  
  
Kero, who had finished eating, came onto the bed and slept in Kurasa's hair, all cuddled up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring.  
  
Kurasa turned over.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
She grabbed for the cause of the disturbance of her beauty sleep.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
She groped, but nothing there, she remembered that she had placed the clock FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR away from her so she would break it, since it was brand new.  
  
Kurasa got up and walked into the bathroom. Kero woke up, looking around.  
  
Kurasa opened the curtain. Kero jumped.  
  
She undressed and stepped in, closing the curtain. Kero panicked.  
  
She turned the water on. Kero was afraid, very afraid.  
  
She then put the shower on.  
  
The shower was on, and the water poured. Kero went up 5 ft in the air, when he got drenched. He tore out of the shower. Kurasa, on the other hand, is oblivious to this.  
  
After her relaxing shower, Kurasa changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white peasant shirt. She tied her hair up. She noticed an orange thing on her bed.  
  
Kurasa looked closer. She blinked. Then she started bursting with laughter.  
  
There, on the bed, was a very, very, VERY puffy Kero. The fur was all sticking out. He looked like a puffer fish.  
  
Kero looked at Kurasa in scorn.  
  
Kurasa wiped a few tears away and looked at the time. 9:13 AM.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She grabbed her purse and keys, ran out, locking and slamming the door. Leaving Kero puffy and without food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan sighed. All the others sighed. Kurasa was late again, as usual. Then they started their usual countdown.  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1.  
  
The door swung open, revealing a panting Kurasa.  
  
"Sorry, *gasp* that *gasp* I'm late, *gasp* everyone."  
  
Everyone just nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Ok everyone. Now that all members are here, let's discuss our next shoot." (AN, yeah in my world, they have meetings)  
  
"Mr. Jordan? I have a suggestion."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why not go to a foreign country for outstanding settings?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Mr. Jordan, I know something we can do to build off of that."  
  
"Mm hm?"  
  
"We can go to another country, and take pictures with models there."  
  
"I like that. How about you Kurasa?"  
  
Kurasa merely nodded. "I guess I would like to go somewhere new." (Remember, they're in England right now.)  
  
"OK, then it's settled. We'll look for a place. Suggestions?"  
  
"I would like to go to Japan," Kurasa commented thoughtfully.  
  
"OK, one choice. Anyone else?"  
  
Shouts were heard, Ross, the "secretary" wrote them down.  
  
Everyone voted, and guess what won?  
  
Japan.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her. Kurasa blushed. She hadn't realized that she had exclaimed out loud. Jordan chuckled.  
  
"Well, we'll make arrangements, and leave as soon as possible, seeing that our star model here is anxious to go."  
  
Kurasa turned brighter in the face.  
  
Everyone laughed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting home, feeding Kero, Kurasa decided to call Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Kurasa- chan? What's wrong? How come you called me? You just called like 2 days ago. You never call me that much."  
  
"Well, I thought that I should share some good news."  
  
"I get to make your clothes?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh.. No. I'm going to Japan for a shoot."  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kawaii Kurasa-chan is going to come over!!!!!!!! ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurasa sighed.  
  
Tomoyo will never change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fast forward.  
  
Kurasa and her crew got off their flight. She looked around. There, in the midst of the crowd was a HUGE pink sign with her name on it. 'That has got to be Tomoyo.' She walked over. She was right.  
  
When they saw each other, they squealed really loudly and hugged each other.  
  
"KURASA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They separated. Kurasa looked at the man and little boy beside them.  
  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She launched herself onto him. Eriol hugged back.  
  
"It's nice to see you too."  
  
"And who is this?" Kurasa asked, looking at the boy.  
  
"I'm Liyo, auntie Kurasa."  
  
Kurasa just squealed again and hugged him.  
  
"He's soooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Ahem." Kurasa turned around.  
  
There stood the crew.  
  
"Oh. Tomoyo, this is the crew, the crew, this is Tomoyo, Eriol ad Liyo."  
  
Greetings were exchanged.  
  
"We're going to the hotel we reserved." Said Jordan.  
  
"Ok." Kurasa was going to stay at Tomoyo's.  
  
The drove off their own ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, the photo shoot crew met in the lounge at the hotel.  
  
"I have really bad news."  
  
........  
  
"All the Japan models and such are booked. The one we scheduled with can't do it anymore."  
  
Exclaims were heard.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know how you are all disappointed. So we have scheduled with another. In China."  
  
Cheers.  
  
Kurasa gasped. 'China. Where... Where. HE is.'  
  
Jordan looked at her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." 'That's right, as long as I don't see him, I'll be fine. '  
  
"We'll stay in Japan for today and tomorrow at 7PM, we leave."  
  
Agreement.  
  
Kurasa got back to Tomoyo's deep in thought.  
  
"KURASA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She looked up.  
  
There was Tomoyo, all dressed up to go somewhere.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's go SHHHOOOPPPING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurasa's eyes opened wide.  
  
A scream of terror filled the mansion. Eriol smiled. Liyo just sweatdropped for no reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Kurasa walked side by side, bags of different sizes in their hands.  
  
"We should have brought Eriol and Liyo."  
  
Kurasa sweat dropped. Poor, poor Liyo.  
  
"Can we go home now? We went to ALL the shops in Tomoeda!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm. I GUESS this is sufficient."  
  
Kurasa sweat dropped, yet again.  
  
They arrived at the mansion, with Eriol waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Kurasa groaned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ok pplz, I'm gonna stop now, I have to go somewhere , and I got to pack. Hope you like it. This was pointless. But, we're getting there. I'M SORRY REVIEWERS PLZ JUS B A LITTLE MORE PATIENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wow, I wrote like 8 pgs. O_O happy early birthday to me!!!!!!! Lol C y'all l8er!!!!!!! 


	6. syaoran's almost here

Hey pplz, I'm writing today, wow, it's been like more den a month, I'm sorry guys, I'm either doing hw, eating, or sleeping (and of course, reading manga, or watching anime)  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! To following people...  
  
Cursed-Mind~ hey, wuttup?! Yup, Syaoran is going to appear soon... u know how its going to come out, I told you...  
  
Alyanah~ sry I haven't updated for a while, THANK YOU!!! Yeah, it was my b day the day after you reviewed.  
  
Kesperlis~ lol, well here's more, hope u enjoy it.  
  
????~ nice, I like your name. I updated, I updated! Don't get angry at me! ^^  
  
Inuyashalovergirl~ thank you for your encouragement!  
  
Kitty Neko~ thanx for the review... I appreciate it lots... ^_  
  
lil-cb~ thank you!! You're so nice... reviewing like practically all the chappies... ^^  
  
Xinh~ I know you changed your user name, it was damsel in distress and you reviewed this chapter in that name, but... I'd like to thank you in your new name, THANK YOU!  
  
Drownin' in my Tears~ lol, sry it took long, but, voila! Here it is!  
  
I still don't know how to do italics and stuff... Someone, help me, please?  
  
Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own CCS!!!!!!!! *happy dance* jk, jk  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Blink*  
  
*Blink*  
  
A figure turns their head and blinked at a clock that had been beeping for the past 10 minutes.  
  
7:03  
  
*Blink*  
  
"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled while Liyo still slept in his bed  
  
Kurasa rushed, performing all necessary things like taking a quick shower and stuff. She ran down a case of stairs while shoving an arm into a button up pink shirt.  
  
She entered the living room to say bye to her friends.  
  
There her friends were, laughing.  
  
Kurasa was confused, very confused.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Tomoyo now smiling at her cute friend, pointed at clock on the wall.  
  
6:18  
  
Ok, now Kurasa was now very, very confused.  
  
Eriol spoke out. "Well, we wanted to help you, so we uh... set your alarm clock an hour early."  
  
"Oh."  
  
......... Silence...  
  
"Well then let's eat something, people!!!" said Tomoyo brightly.  
  
Kurasa cheered up. "Let's! I'm starving!!!!!"  
  
They all entered the dining room. Maids came in with steaming plates. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, everything was there.  
  
Kurasa sweatdropped.  
  
"Isn't this a little TOO much?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, definitely no, no, no! I don't want my Kurasa-chan starving and becoming faint on her long, and exhausting trip."  
  
"It's not that l..."  
  
"Now then, Eriol, would you please pass me the syrup?"  
  
"Of course," he said, smiling.  
  
Kurasa just shrugged. "Ittadakimasu!!!!!" They all started eating.  
  
********************************  
  
At about 6:50, Kurasa, Eriol, Tomoyo and a groggy Liyo bunched into the limo and drove to the airport.  
  
Liyo yawned.  
  
"See, we should have left him, he's still sleepy. Poor Liyo, are you okay?" said Kurasa, worried.  
  
Liyo just plainly nodded.  
  
"He's alright, I want him to fare you well," Tomoyo said. But she was stroking Leo's head that was now on her lap, letting him relax.  
  
Then, they arrived. The luggage was all transported. Kurasa met with her crew and the crew and the Hiiragizawa family headed their way, and then sat down and relaxed, waited.  
  
"Flight number 146, Flight number 146."  
  
"OH! That's us, Tomoyo. I'm going to miss you guys so much!!!" Kurasa got all teary-eyed, and soon, there were 2 bawling women.  
  
Jordan sweatdropped (the manager dude). "Ok ladies. We should be going, or we're going to miss our flight."  
  
Kurasa nodded silently. She hugged all 3 tightly and walked away, quietly.  
  
"KURASA-CHAN!!!! Visit us on your way back to England if you can, ok?!" Tomoyo called out.  
  
Kurasa nodded.  
  
****************************  
  
Kurasa stared blankly out the window. Her mind was now concentrated on China and HIM. The guy who told her he'll be back, but never came back, never wrote, never emailed, never phoned.  
  
Kurasa sighed. She was sleepy still. The lady sitting beside her, a crewmember, whispered to her gently, "Go to sleep Kurasa-chan I'll wake you up right before we get there." Kurasa nodded and fell asleep.  
  
Kurasa-chan... Kurasa-chan.  
  
Kurasa heard a calling, and someone shaking her gently. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
The lady smiled. "Kurasa-chan, we're almost there, we're almost at China."  
  
Kurasa opened her eyes completely. She stretched. "Thank you, Mina-san."  
  
Mina smiled.  
  
Soon, they were there and all passengers walked off the plane.  
  
Kurasa walked to that place where you pick up you're luggage. She took them and rolled them and went to meet up with the others.  
  
"So, Are We All Here?!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!" the crew chorused together.  
  
"Alright then, to the hotel, Mach!!!!"  
  
They walked out of the airport to awaiting cabs, people staring after them.  
  
'I'm here... where he left me to go...'  
  
The end....  
  
For now. Man, I must have writer's block or something, because I can't think of ANYTHING to write... I don't think I have brain damage or anything... Plz review! I hope my next one comes out soon, I'm so sorry!! *sigh* I shouldn't rush these things... 


	7. THE meeting

HIIII minna!!!!! I'm back!!! I'm a baka not to update for such a loooooooooooooooong time... bows FORIVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to da following people:  
  
Sweet-captor honto ni???? You think so?? Thank you!!!  
  
Jenn OMG!!! OMGMG!! I'm wicked sorry!! Cries now I feel really bad because I spent a longer time to write this chapter then ever. I'm SORRY!!!!!!!! Aww.... I'm sorry!!! Baka, baka, baka hitting self on head  
  
Serenitygirl13 aww, its ok I always go UPDATE UPDATE when I review wow, thank you I feel loved.  
  
Alyanah hugs THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! Crying with joy I'm so lucky to have reviewers like you.  
  
Xihn waves HI!!!!!!!!!! Wow, you must like switching names a lot,... that's kool. Yeah, I have enough experience to know that if I want reviews, I have got to write....  
  
Mikazukino Hikari THANK YOU SO MUCH for listening to me and actually reading my fan fiction, I feel blessed. I'm going to take your advice: metal note lessen authors note in story....  
  
Lil-cb its ok, hugs YOU'RE MY number 1 reviewer!!! I can never hate you!!   
  
Fleur137 thank you, I wont give up, gombare, gombare! (courage or, keep it up)  
  
Wow, this is truly sad, I haven't updated for the longest time.... I am a stinky good for nothing writer.... Hides in corner  
  
I don't own CCS OR Tsubasa  
  
Chapter 7 The Meeting  
  
Everyone signed in the hotel. Then they were guided towards their rooms. Each crewmember got their own individual room.  
  
Kurasa looked around her room. It was perfect. She loved it the moment she had stepped into the room. It was pretty big. A big room with a big bathroom and a balcony. The bed was queen sized with fresh flower smelling sheets and blankets.  
  
She unpacked quickly and took a shower, then rested.  
  
The next morning, she decided to go for a tour. She dressed into faded jeans and a mint green shirt with the collar lined with gems. She stepped out of the 5 star hotel onto the streets.  
  
Kurasa's eyes widened at the sight of everything. 'Whoa'  
  
She visited all stores and a few cafés. She tried everything: bread, Chinese food, a Chinese dress, modeled a few clothes to decide if she should buy... and other stuff.  
  
Kurasa abruptly stopped; she backed up. 'Tomo Tachi' (a group of friends, like when categorizing or grouping i.e.: buta tachi buta means pig, so buta tachi means the group of pigs). Her face broke into a wide smile. She went in.  
  
A bell chimed. Welcome.  
  
Kurasa looked around, there were racks and racks of clothes. All from the fashion line of Tomo Tachi by.... Guess who... Tomoyo Hiiragizawa!!  
  
She looked around. 'Wow, Tomoyo's sure been keeping busy.' She admired everything. She also picked a couple of clothes to try on.  
  
"Oof."  
  
Kurasa bumped into a lady while looking at dresses.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry, please excuse me. I'm so clumsy; I wasn't looking where I was going, o!! Darn it!! I'm so sorry!!!!" Kurasa blabbed.  
  
"Hey, hey. Calm down would ya?" The person that Kurasa had bumped into said while grinning.  
  
"I am truly sorry."  
  
"Its ok, no big deal."  
  
"Here." Kurasa picked up and gave the lady the clothes that she had dropped.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure.... I'm Kurasa Namato." (Lets say she's fluent in Chinese) And she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hello, Namato-san. I'm Meiling Li."  
  
Kurasa's face showed surprise. "Li...?"  
  
"Yup." Meiling replied brightly.  
  
"Are you in any way related to that model person?"  
  
"Yeah, we're cousins." Her thoughts particularly concentrating to the "that model person."  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
Awkward silence....  
  
Kurasa broke it. "You like this fashion designer?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I love Hiiragizawa's clothes!!! They are fantastic!! I assume you too?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
They grinned at each other.  
  
At a caf  
  
"So Li-san..."  
  
"Call me Meiling, after all, we're friends now, right?"  
  
Kurasa smiled. "Of course, Meiling! Call me Kurasa."  
  
Meiling's face suddenly froze while looking at something.  
  
"Meiling?" Kurasa waved her hand in front of her new friend's face.  
  
..........................  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! ME WHAT?????"  
  
"You're that model from Japan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the café became quiet.  
  
Kurasa stiffened with fright.  
  
"GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AHHH!!!!!!" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH???" GET A PIC TAKEN WITH ME!!!!!!!!!" ARE YOU REALLY HER????" "SEE I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Screams filled the air.  
  
Kurasa grabbed her shopping bags and Meiling's hand and dashed out of the terror filled café.  
  
She ran madly, pulling Meiling with her. Meiling was just hanging lifelessly as she was dragged along.  
  
Finally about 10 miles away, Kurasa stopped.  
  
Meiling just gaped at her while she panted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted, but I got scared."  
  
Meiling started laughing.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I'm sorry, laugh you surprised me with your agility... laugh and your face when I yelled laugh at you and... laugh you're so cute!!!!"  
  
Kurasa kind of sweatdropped, but smiled in relief.  
  
After Meiling stopped laughing, they strolled a bit.  
  
"So are you her?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wow, when I saw that cover of the magazine that girl was holding, I couldn't believe it. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I... haha... uh. Forgot," she replied sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. Oh well. Wow, I love you, as a model. Its great that I got to meet you in person AND become friends with you!!"  
  
Kurasa laughed, her laughter ringing out like silver bells. "I'm glad that I met you too."  
  
"Wow. So, can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Of course!! I hope your not one of my crazy fans though..."  
  
"No way!!! I have dignity!"  
  
Kurasa chuckled. She glanced at her rose quartz watch. "Its already this time?"  
  
"I guess it is... time flies when being attacked by a crazy mob."  
  
"It sure does. Um..., can I stay in contact with you? I can give you my number as long as you don't give it to anyone."  
  
"Sure. Here is mine."  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope I see you again!" Kurasa said enthusiastically.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The pair split up and went their own ways. Kurasa started heading back to the hotel, but she was lost.  
  
'Oh. Oh.' "MEILING WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurasa sighed. Good thing she had caught up to Meiling, or else she would have been lost forever. Ok, not really, but still.  
  
"Kurasa- chan!"  
  
Kurasa looked up. Mina was headed towards her, waving her arm.  
  
"Oh hello, Mina–san. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow, at 12 PM, we're going to go meet the Chinese models and make arrangements."  
  
"Oh. Thank you!"  
  
"Any time, Kurasa-chan."  
  
They headed in together. The sun setting...

(AN This might be a typical place for me to end, but I'm kind of on a roll today, so I'm going to keep going!!!)  
  
Kurasa woke up, slowly, and not surely. Right after waking up the first time, she fell asleep again.  
  
Then at 10:37, she opened her eyes yet again and groggily woke up.  
  
She groaned as she got out of her oh-so-comfortable-queen-sized bed. Kurasa took a shower and then dressed up in one of her newly bought, Tomo Tachi's outfits.  
  
Kurasa smiled, Tomoyo would probably go hysteric if she saw her right now. She had on an emerald green shirt with sleeves going only half way up her arms, a hooded white vest, and beige capris. The bottom hem of the capris was bordered by a vine design, curling and creeping up the two sides of her legs. She quickly brushed her hair and put it into a braid and tied with a green ribbon. A few stray pieces of hair hung around and framed her face. Satisfied, she put on a little lip-gloss and white sandals, grabbed a white purse and headed out to meet the others in the hotel lounge.  
  
Everyone was already there.  
  
"Ok, now that Kurasa has FINALLY decided to join us, lets go!" said Mr. Jordan teasingly.  
  
They took the sub and in about 10 minutes arrived at the building where they were to meet the Chinese models and such.  
  
As the doors automatically opened for then, they stepped in. Then, as soon as they stepped in a man walked towards them.  
  
The man had black hair and hazel eyes. "Hello, I am Shane Ling. I am the co- manager of my crew. Are you the Japanese crew?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Replied Jordan.  
  
"Fantastic. Please follow me."  
  
They followed him to a case of stairs and they climbed to the next floor. Then they walked through a hallway and towards the end room with a sign on it reading, "Meeting Room."  
  
Ling opened the doors and they ambled in. There was a huge table lined with chairs on all sides. There were people already seated. They too seated.  
  
The man at the head of the table started talking.  
  
"WELCOM!!!" he boomed.  
  
Everyone winced.  
  
"We are SO happy that Chinese models and Japanese models are going to WORK together in the following days. I'm SURE that it'll be a GREAT success."  
  
"Hehehe... Yes, I must agree. First of all, we would like to thank for the acceptance of this partnership." Said Jordan. "Now should we start on our plans?"  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
So they chatted and talked and planned. On Tuesday the following week, they would all gather at the nearby park, which was famous for its Syaoyue Pond. (It's named for one of my favored ff authors. )  
  
It would be an end of spring theme... with end of spring things (I don't know what I'm talking about)  
  
They would meet there at the building where they were now. Then they would drive there, with trailers/trucks so that they could change and do make up and things.  
  
After finishing, they started chatting with each other. Shane found Kurasa and talked with her.  
  
"Oh, so you're the model my fiancée wouldn't stop talking about."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Shane Ling, remember, the co-manager? Well, I'm also Meiling Li's fiancé and an extra cameraman..."  
  
"OH!!! Hello! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Kurasa Namato. Your fiancée mentioned you to me. It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Likewise. By the way, have you met my cousin-in-law to be? He's Meiling's cousin and also a model. Xiao-Lang. There he is, wait a sec, I'll be right back."  
  
Kurasa just stood there since it would be rude to leave, even though she didn't want to meet the oh-so-well-known-what's-up-with-that-guy Li.  
  
Shane soon came her way, dragging someone behind him, and soon he reached her.  
  
"Ok, Li this is..." Shane stopped as he saw the expression on his cousin's face. He looked at Kurasa who also had a similar expression.   
  
There, is that enough? I wrote more then usual. Did I make you happy, Mikazukino Hikari, I tried doing what you told me to do... well, someone, I would greatly appreciate it if someone would tell me how to use italics and bold. And also, REVIEW!!!  
  
PS I think I'm sort of losing my touch. Please give me advices!!! 

PPS can someone suggest a better title for this ff? 


	8. chappie 8

HELLO PPLZ!!!!!!!!! I'm baaaaaaac! Yay! I'm so happy, my summer vacation started. Hopefully, I can write more since I have more time. Thank u so much for those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! Ur da only one who told me how to do it. **Sniff** thank u!!! Hugs I love u!! =P

Jenn arigatou!! So I'm not losing my touch?

fleur137 mou, what do I have to do, to make you happy? Just kidding. Thank you, I'll try harder to make it really long. Yes, it should b gonbare, I was jus being baka and forgot. About the tomodachi thing, tomodachi means friends, tomo tachi means like a groups of friends, like I explained. Tomo is kinda slang for tomodachi. How do I know? I'm Japanese and fluent. Sometimes I make mistakes, but still, I'm fluent.

Cherryblossom-crystal I don't know who your talking about =D Don't worry, it'll b SS; I don't like any other S pairings.

annie dats such a sweet title!!! After I heard of it, I was like, Perfect picture… perfect picture, and I kept building off of it, and I came up with "Anata no Egao" meaning, your smiling face. Which has nothing to do with a picture, but hey, there can be pictures of the smiling faces, right? So thank you!! Your suggestion was wicked helpful.

Cursed-Mind haha I was just doing it to annoy you... no, I felt like ending there since I ran out of ideas. I'll do my best to finish this.

sweet-captor thank you, I liked that chapter too

Note: Where is my favorite reviewer, lil-cb???? Are you there? Are you ok?

Disclaimer: My mother's brother's wife's grandfather's sister's grandnephew's twin sister's aunt's cousin's stepfather's son's third cousin's great-great grandmother's grandson's niece's niece owns card captor & card captor sakura & tsubasa. SO THERE!!! Just kidding... but hey, it MIGHT be true…

I own the made up characters

Ok one more note **DID ANY ONE NOTICED THAT I SAID JAPANESE MODEL THEN ENGLISH????????? THAT WAS A MISTAKE THEY ARE ENGLISH MODELS!!!! **Ok???????????

Chapter 8

Kurasa's eyes were all round and bulging… same thing for Xiao Lang.

Shane stood dot-eyed.

Silence followed.

**_"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**exclaimed Kurasa, yes not Syaoran. (I'm going to use Syaoran and Xiao Lang. They're the same person, so please don't get mixed up.)

Everyone in the room winced, in fact, everyone in the building, no, the country, why stop there? The continent… the world…. the… you get the point.

Syaoran still just stood there, gaping and awestruck at the sight, but soon composed himself.

"Yes, me."

Kurasa's eyes opened wider, if possible. But she too regained her cool.

"It is very nice to meet you again, Mr. LI."

"Ditto." Syaoran replied with a small grin.

Kurasa, fuming inside, stormed out of the meeting room.

Everyone was still as they processed the scene they had just witnessed. _Why would Kurasa act like that?_ This was the question that was in the mind of all the English crewmembers.

Shane took Syaoran's shoulder. "You know her?"

Syaoran shrugged. " Maybe. What did you say was her name again?"

"I didn't. Her name is Kurasa Namato. Wait till I tell Meiling what you did to her favorite model in the world."

Syaoran didn't reply, after hearing the maiden's name, he had started coming up with a ton of question.

'Kurasa Namato? Who's that? I've never met anyone by that name until now. I swear she's Sakura. Then it must mean that she changed her name. Also, why is she an English model? (I said Jap before, but I wrote a note about that in the beginning.) Isn't she Japanese? Weird…' As Syaoran was contemplating about this Kurasa person, Shane was impatiently waiting for Syaoran to answer.

"Li? Li? Liiiiiiiiiiiiiii????"

Syaoran snapped out of his train of thinking. " Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure." Then he walked out the door also.

Shane, confused more then ever, followed out the door, soon trailed by everyone else who was in the room.

'Darn it, darn it, darn it, darn it!!!!'

Just her lucky day. She had come hoping that she wouldn't meet HIM. But she had jinxed herself, and they were doing a shoot together. Why didn't she notice him before? Why? As Kurasa was pondering, she walked aimlessly in the busy town of Hong Kong.

Don't worry, this time, she didn't get lost, but ended up at the hotel she was staying at. By the time she had reached her room, she had made up her mind. If she had to do a shoot with him, she wouldn't do any. Kurasa nodded and smiled to herself and planned to tell so to Mr. Jordan. She then spent her time watching TV and eating a few snacks. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mina, may I come in?"

"Of course!!" Kurasa got up and went to the door, where she welcomed Mina.

"Hello," she greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Hello."

"Come on in, do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, not right now, thank you."

The both sat on opposite positioned couches.

"Ok then, what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk… about today's incident."

Kurasa sighed. "What do you…"

"How come you never told me that you knew THE Xiao Lang Li."

"Cause I didn't know that it was him. Anyways, I don't like him much, wait, fix that, I don't like him at ALL!!!!!!!!!!"

"How come?"

"Just because."

Mina's look softened. "Okay, sweetie,"

Kurasa looked at mina. "Thank you." She replied quietly.

"Of course, anytime. So how do you like it so far in this city?"

"I love it!!! (other then that b$trd) I made a new friend, Meiling Li. She's Shane ling's fiancée, she is so kind, unlike SOME jerk."

"Oh, ok."

"By the way, I don't want to do the shoot anymore."

Mina looked startled. "You have to! You're our main model. What would we do without you?"

"You could figure out something."

"I don't think Mr. Jordan's going to be happy about this."

"So?"

"Soooo, you can't cancel it. Besides, this is what you're being paid to do."

"Fine, then I don't care if I get paid, or if I have to pay anything, like this hotel bill. I'll do it. I just don't want to do it."

"Please, you must be feeling bad right now, but our crew needs you. Please."

Sigh. "No."

Mina shook her head. "Ok then." And she quietly left the room.

Kurasa could feel tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away. She would not cry over such a man, a man unworthy to be even called human. (T-T, I'm sry Syaoran!!!)

She took a shower and then went to bed early.

The next morning, Kurasa woke up late and got up and opened the window curtains. The sun shined onto her, the sky was endless and breathtaking blue. Birds were flying and chirping. The weather seemed to get warmer and warmer each passing day. She smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

She changed quickly into a pink dress made of silk. It was held up by straps and reached just below her knees. It had little gold stars scattered on it, made by, guess whom… Tomoyo. Jus in case it got cooler, she wrapped a white, thin long sleeved, button up shirt around her waist. She slipped into pink sandals and headed out after grabbing her little teddy bear backpack.

She wandered around, this time, going to a playground. She saw many children scattered about, playing. She smiled, it was nice… to be in a place like this. She sat down on a bench in the shade and closed her eyes, relaxing.

Then Kurasa felt a presence with her and so she opened her eyes slowly.

Looking back was a little boy about the age of 7 with amber eyes and brown tousled hair with golden streaks.

Her eyes widened. He looked like… he looked like HIM, when he was little…

The young boy smiled sweetly at her, showing off his dimples. He then handed her a little bouquet of forget-me-nots and almond flowers.

_Where did that come from? _She wondered.

"XieXie." (That's all I know in Chinese, sorry.)

"Your welcome!" He looked at Kurasa with such innocence and happiness that she felt herself being washed over in this little child's joy.

He looked into her eyes, and asked, "Why do you seem so sad?"

Kurasa was startled by the boy's concern.

"It's nothing."

He tilted his head to a side.

"Do you want a hug?"

And before Kurasa could reply, the boy was hugging her. She was surprised at first, but she hugged back. Then the boy backed up. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah... thank you."

He smiled again, this time, brighter.

"Xiao Long!"

The boy glanced at the woman shouting, presumably, his name.

"Hi Mother."

"Xiao Long! Stop bothering that young woman! I'm sorry, miss."

Kurasa smiled at her. "No, its ok, actually, your son was sweet and gave me these." She held up the bouquet.

"Oh, you did that?"

"Yes. I hugged her too cause she looked sad."  The mother smiled gently at her son and with farewells, the two separated from where Kurasa was sitting.

Kurasa sighed and looked at the flowers. Their meanings… true love & remembrance and hope.

She was bored!!! She had NOTHING to do. The past 3 days, all she had done was wander, it was exciting at first, but now it was becoming tedious. Sometimes, she had fittings for clothes she was supposed to model, but not much other then that. She inwardly groaned. At that time, her cellular phone rang. Kurasa picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi."

"Um, Kurasa-chan, its Meiling, I was wondering if u wanted to go to the movies with me and a few friends."  The voice on the other line sounded nervous.

Kurasa's face lit up with delight.

"I'll be delighted to!!!"

"You will? Cool. Okay, since its like 2:15, why don't we meet at your hotel at like 4? Sound good?"

"Very." Kurasa answered with a grin.

"Okay. Whew, I got through it! I was so nervous…hehe" 

Kurasa laughed a little, "You shouldn't be nervous, its not like I'm going to bite your head off or something."

"I would hope not."

Kurasa had a feeling that Meiling was smiling. "Well, till then."

"See you." Click

Kurasa turned her cell off and went to pick what to wear and to get ready.

At 4:05 Kurasa arrived to the front of the hotel where there were gardens and well-sculpted fountains.

Meiling and other women were already there waiting. Kurasa sweatdropped, she was staying here and she was still late.

"Hello" Kurasa called out.

"Oh, hey Kurasa-chan!" Meiling replied.

When Kurasa reached the gang, Meiling introduced them to her.

"Kurasa-chan, these are my friends, Rika Terada, Naoko Zheng, and Xiao Hua Mao." (sorry guys, don't know Chinese, making these up.)

Rika had auburn red hair, shortly trimmed, the bottom curled to frame her face. Her eyes held wisdom and kindness.

Naoko was had brown hair which shone brightly. It was also cut short, but straight. It was pretty long in the front, but as it went towards the back it shortened. Her glasses were perched smartly on her nose and behind them were eyes of intelligence.

Last was Xiao Hua Mao. She had a stylish short haircut. It was neat, but sections of hair stuck out here and there.  Her bangs was parted so that most of it was going right. (sorry if its confusing) To go with her black hair, she had hazel, brown eyes.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Kurasa Namato."

"Hi!" they chorused together.

"Hello."

"We are so happy to meet you. You're that model, right?"

Kurasa nodded.

"I JUST REMEMBERED!!" Meiling exclaimed.

"What?"

"I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for my cousin. He's a total jerk, but he CAN be nice when he wants to. Although, I don't really know what made you angry at him."

Kurasa smiled. "It's his problem, not yours, you don't have to worry. And… I really don't want to talk about this…"

"Oh, well I guess… I'm sorry"

"Its okay! Lets go then, shall we?"

They all cheered and headed out.

They all watched a movie called "Don't Be Scared."

It was about a girl who got betrayed by a boyfriend and was really upset and so her family moves to China. There, she starts out anew, and makes new friends, true blue friends. At first, she's still nervous, because she doesn't want to get hurt again, but she finds herself falling in love with the first friend she had made in China. He always protected her and was kind to her. One day, the boyfriend who had betrayed her had come back but her new friends beat him up and so it was settled. They became girlfriend and boyfriend and after graduated high school, they got engaged.

(this is a fanfic called "Don't be Scared" by Cutie Blossom. I hope you don't mind I just loved the fiction so much!!!!!!!)

They all came out of the movies and started talking about the movie.

"Yeah, I loved it. Remember that part when this girl was yelling, and then another girl started yelling and the first one told her to be quiet?"

"That was funny" They all laughed and chatted together as they headed to a café. (you have to read the ff to understand)

"Hey, you guys want to eat here?"

"Sure."

So they ate and kept on talking (can you tell that I'm lazy, I'm not writing any of their talks) After paying the bill, they headed back to the hotel.

"Kurasa-chan, this was wicked fun. Let's do this again." Meiling said.

"I agree, but are you guys sure that you want me to tag along?"

"Of course, I do!!" said Naoko.

"I'll be delighted." Said Rika

And Xiao Hua said, "It'll be awesome"

Kurasa smiled and said to call when they had something planned.

Then they parted.

Kurasa was tired and went to bed after changing. The next morning, she took a shower and so on. The two days after going to the movies, the group went to different places, giving Kurasa a tour of the best places in Hong Kong.

And then the dreaded day came. 7 days have passed, and she had to now head to the building, and yet again… see the stupid Li. She sighed. She had tried to convince Jordan that she wasn't needed, but he wouldn't let her off the hook.

'Well, I better get going' She dressed into white capris, a red Chinese styled top. With that, she headed out to the lobby, met everyone and they all headed out to the building.

Once they arrived, Kurasa tried her utmost best, giving it a 200% to avoid Syaoran.

She did a pretty good job. She got in a car with no Syaoran and got in the dressing trailer with no Syaoran. (In trailer, they have multiple changing rooms)

Kurasa's biggest fear was the posing with the stupid Syaoran, since they were both star models and they looked nice together, or that's what they all said anyways. She shivered at the thought. 'If he touches me, he's a dead man'

The first couple of shots were of singles but then they had to pair.

Mina dragged, literally, Kurasa to the scene where the pictures was supposed to be taken. Syaoran watched with a frown on his face.

'Does she hate me that much?'

So Kurasa was reluctantly brought to the scene. They were told to pose. Kurasa, still really really not wanting to do this thought of all the trouble she was causing. She was being foolish, and selfish, thinking of only what she wanted, and so decided to cooperate a little.

Syaoran was wearing beige cargo pants and a white t-shirt, which had two streaks, or green and blue going across it. He had his hands in his pockets and leaning against a tree.

Kurasa was wearing a yellow green skirt, which went to her knees. It seemed to ripple every time she moved. To top that, she had on a soft, light pink peasant shirt, with a flower design. Her hair was up in a ponytail with bangs hanging out on the sides of her face. She stood to Syaoran's left. The picture was taken so that it got the right side of Syaoran. Kurasa leaned inn and look at the camera, so she was half hidden by Syaoran.

So they repeated this with more clothes and more different scenery.

When it was all finished, Kurasa sighed with relief. She could finally relax. She changed into her original clothes and went to see Jordan. Along the way, she met up with a model from the Chinese crew. He had whitish gray hair and golden eyes. He was tall and had a nice figure. He smiled at her.

Kurasa, annoyed at him for getting in the way, said, " Could you move?"

He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Please."

He chuckled and held out his hand. "Hello, It's nice to meet you. I am Yukito Tsukishiro."

"Uh, sure." She quickly shook is hand and walked away.

Yukito smiled sadly at her back.

"So………. Mr. Jordan, do we have to do this again?"

Jordan looked sternly at Kurasa.

"Duh."

He then walked off. Kurasa trailed after him, "How many more times?"

"As much as we can."

Kurasa groaned. Jordan stopped walking and looked at her.

"Kurasa, I know you really do not want to this, but… you must its your JOB. I can tell that you really hate this… model, but please do not let this ruin our chance."

Kurasa nodded.

"Good, then, well in 4 days, we're having another shoot, meet in the lobby at 10 and so we can go to the model agency building. See you then."

Kurasa was extremely upset. 'Stupid, stupid, why did he have to become a model too! Why couldn't he have become a math teacher, seeing how good he is at math and torturing people.'

She headed towards a car to get a ride home, and along the way; she met a certain man whom she didn't really want to see….

Did anyone confused over why I put that playground scene in? Wow, this fanfic isn't turning out to be what I expected it to be… I hope you like it though.

Okay, I think that this is the longest chapter I have written in my LIFE. It was rushed and … well it came out bad, I'm sincerely sorry. Don't worry SS fans, there WILL be SS. I don't know when, but there will be. Please review. I'll be sooooooooooo happy! You do NOT know how much these reviews mean to me, it gives me the purpose to write. Well see you next time,

Your humble servant

AKA

Sai-chan

     =P


End file.
